


And I Feel God in This Timmy's Tonight

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trips, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Bucky and Sam stop for coffee and donuts in the middle of the night in a fictionalized version of a central Ohio Tim Horton's.





	And I Feel God in This Timmy's Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oh_no_oh_dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_oh_dear/gifts).



> Setting and title and ship sort of offhand inspired by Oh_No_Oh_Dear, so they're getting a gift fic.

Sam woke slowly, stiff from sleeping in a moving car. Except that the car wasn’t currently moving like it should have been. He turned his head slightly to look at Bucky, who was pulling on his gloves and not paying attention to him; probably thought he was still asleep. Sam glanced out the window. It was still dark out, but at least they weren’t surrounded by corn anymore. It looked like they were in a mostly empty parking lot.

“Where are we?” Sam asked.

Bucky turned to look at him. “Oh, you’re awake? I need some coffee.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“We’re still in Ohio, but I asked the GPS for coffee and it says this exit’s got a Tim Hortons. Have I been to a Tim Hortons before?”

“Don’t ask me,” Sam shrugged. “You’ve been alive for a lot longer than we’ve been together.”

“I’m gonna take that as a no. You coming in?” Bucky asked.

“Um, yeah? It’s cold out here,” Sam said, pulling on his hat.

Bucky popped the door locks, stepped out, and waited for Sam to exit the car. Sam closed his door and zipped his coat against the cold. He took a quick look around, but there wasn’t a whole lot to see at this exit at this time of night. He could see the interstate from the parking lot, some kind of industrial site closed for the night, and a gas station. Not much to interest him out here; the quicker they got their coffee and got back on the road the better. The car beeped, bringing Sam back to himself. Bucky was holding the Tim Hortons’ front door open for him, key fob in one hand. Sam broke into a light jog, crossing the parking lot to the restaurant.

“You sleeping on your feet?” Bucky teased. “I don’t know if you need an espresso to stay awake or a decaf so you can keep napping in the car.”

“I’ll probably just get my usual, a large dark roast with one cream, one sugar,” Sam answered.

“I thought you said I’d never been to one of these before?” Bucky said, shoving his hands into his pockets, but bracing the door with his elbow.

“You never asked if _I’d_ been to Tim Hortons before,” Sam said. “Now shut the door will you? You’re letting the cold in.”

“Oh, they have donuts, too?” Bucky said as they entered the Tim Hortons. 

“You didn’t know about the donuts? Have you been living under a rock?” Sam asked.

“Does Siberia count? Because that was mostly underground, so _technically_ I was living under a rock,” Bucky grinned, elbowing Sam.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

“You go on and order,” Bucky said, unzipping his coat. “I’m gonna need a minute to look at the menu.”

“It’s not Starbucks, everything’s got normal names.”

“Oh yeah? Then what’s a ‘double-double’? That’s not a normal name.”

“Normal coffee, two creams, two sugars,” Sam explained as he approached the counter. The cashier looked half asleep. When he had given his order, paid, and received his coffee, Bucky was still standing with his hands in his pockets, staring at the menu. “Come on man, it’s coffee. It’s not that hard.”

“I was just thinking…” Bucky began. Sam could hear the hint of a laugh in his voice and looked quickly over. Bucky was fighting back a grin. 

“What is it?” Sam asked quickly, hoping it wouldn’t be something too stupid, like ordering an entire catering-box of coffee for himself.

“I’m gonna get an ‘Iced Capp’ for Steve,” Bucky said, almost giggling.

“No.”

“Oh, come on. It’s a joke, he won’t be offended.”

“That’s not the point. It’s a frozen drink. It’s gonna be melted and warm and gross by the time we see Steve again.”

“It’s freezing outside, I think it’ll keep,” Bucky insisted.

“And I’d like to have the heat on in the car, thank you,” Sam insisted right back. “What were you gonna do, tie it to the roof?”

Bucky raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam.

“No,” Sam said again. “No you are not. Buy one for him once we get back to New York. And if you’re just gonna stand there, how about you hold my coffee while I find the restrooms?”

“Spoilsport,” Bucky teased, holding out his hand to accept Sam’s coffee.

When Sam returned, Bucky was stuffing his wallet back into his pocket, there was an extra-large coffee on the counter next to his large, and the cashier was filling a box with Timbits. “So, what’d you decide on?” he asked, taking his coffee back from Bucky and leaning against him.

“A dozen of everything,” Bucky answered.

“A dozen of _everything_?” Sam asked, skeptical.

“Well, there were only ten old fashioned glazed left, so a dozen of _almost_ everything.”

The cashier began filling a second box.

“That’s a hundred and twenty—ok, a hundred eighteen donut holes, Bucky. What do you need with almost a hundred and twenty donut holes?”

“They’re not donut holes, they’re Timbits. I thought you said you’d been here before.”

“I regret not getting decaf,” Sam sighed and started pacing. “Then I could go back out to the car and go back to sleep and not have to listen to you trying to be funny.”

“Aw c’mon, you love me.”

“Yeah, I do. Lord help me, sometimes you make me wanna second guess myself, but I do love you.”

A third box joined the first two on the counter. Bucky maneuvered two of them into the same hand, careful not to knock them open and spill Timbits everywhere, picked up his coffee, looked at the third box making quick mental calculations, and then looked silently at Sam.

“Yeah, I’ll get it,” Sam said, reaching for the box.

“Thank yoooou,” Bucky said, leaning in to give Sam a kiss on the cheek.

“So, do I get to eat any of these Timbits or are they all for you?” Sam asked.

“Well, I was originally planning on eating them all, but yeah, I’ll share if you want some,” Bucky said, turning towards the door. Sam followed him out.

When they got settled back into the car (with all three boxes of Timbits sitting in Sam’s lap) and got the heat going again, Sam opened one of the boxes and picked out an apple fritter Timbit. “It’s kind of stale,” he announced around a mouthful of donut.

“It’s 1 am. I didn’t expect they’d be super fresh,” Bucky shrugged as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“So you knowingly bought ten dozen stale Timbits?”

“Yeah, and? If they didn’t sell, they’d just have gotten thrown away, and I don’t mind. A donut’s a donut.”

“True enough,” Sam said and popped another Timbit.

Taking advantage of the red light, Bucky reached over and fished out a handful of Timbits. “How long do you suppose these’ll last me?” he asked.

“I plan on being asleep again, caffeine or no, by whenever that ends up being,” Sam answered.

“Just think, this time tomorrow we’ll be sleeping in our own bed again,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, we will,” Sam said, smiling a little as he re-reclined his seat.


End file.
